


Wilson And Maxwell Get Shipwrecked

by ItsTheBlob



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends, Gen, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBlob/pseuds/ItsTheBlob
Summary: In the official Cyclum comics released by Klei, Wilson and Maxwell accidentally build the multiplayer portal instead of a portal that would take them home. In this unofficial comic by me, they accidentally build the Shipwrecked portal that takes them to the Shipwrecked world, instead. And then they're stuck there. Together.





	1. Re-Entry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comic I've been posting to other sites on a page-by-page basis. I thought I would post here as well, but only whenever a full episode is finished- so I don't end up with a work with hundreds of chapters and a single image in each chapter. If you want to keep up with this as each individual page is posted, check out my Tumblr at itstheblob.tumblr.com or Tapastic at tapastic.com/series/ds-shipwrecked - otherwise, check back here in... a couple months or so when there's another completed episode.


	2. In Search Of Sustenance




	3. Long Live The Queen




	4. The Experiment Requires That You Continue




	5. Adventure on the High Seas




	6. An Old Flame




	7. Intrepid Explorers

**Author's Note:**

> Again: if you want to keep up with this as each individual page is posted, check out my Tumblr at itstheblob.tumblr.com or Tapastic at tapastic.com/series/ds-shipwrecked - otherwise, episodes will be posted here as they are completed.


End file.
